Lies
by DicloniusAngel
Summary: Lei and Cassie think they're human. They're not. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. Review.


**Hey, lovelies. This is cowritten with PandaGirl123; she's Lei; I'm Cassie. I'll link my polyvore for this account in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or anything/one affialated with Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 1

Cassie stopped abruptly, mud-covered black and white Vans trainers digging grooves in the makeshift track.

The world swung around her, and, gasping, she dropped to her knees, yanking her earbuds out of her ears when they pulsed with her heartbeat.

Her breath came faster, but she forced it back, closing her eyes against the dizziness, and breathed through her mouth; when her brain felt as if it was swinging wildly around her head, she dug her nails into one hand; the gasp of pain brought her back to reality, a little.

So did the voice.

"Are you okay?" The voice was slick, masculine, but soft as silk and honey; Cassie liked it.

"Sure." She exhaled. "Which class-are you."

"Night."

She gasped in another breath, still not opening her eyes. "Of course-you are."

"Seriously, do you want me to get-"

"Nope. Fine. Bye."

"You're not fine, you're not breathing."

"The-Earth doesn't breath, and it-isn't-dead."

"It's getting there-seriously-"

The world went black.

.. . . . .. . . . ... . . ... . . . . .

The world was white when Cassie opened her eyes, and it took about three times of ramming her fist into her forehead before she realized she was simply staring at the ceiling. She dryly laughed at her stupidity, sitting up, and curled into herself slightly when she saw a blonde vampire staring at her.

She sifted through her memories, recalled the whole, ripping-my-flesh-open thing, and looked at her hands.

Blood.

"Ah, crap-shit-fuckeroni, this day-ummm. . . . " She looked around, only seeing the blonde vampire (who hadn't yet spoken) and the pair of apathetic vamps in the room. Also, no tissues. She shrugged. "Speak," she nodded to the blonde, and brought her wounded hand to her mouth, licking away the red liquid.

The vampires, red-eyed, stared at her.

When she was done, she ran her tongue over her teeth and shut her eyes, daubing at her hand with the edge of her pajama shirt.

"Senri Shiki, Rima Toya . . . Hanabusa Aido. Am I correct?"

Crickets.

"Well, don't all speak at once." Still nothing. Cassie opened her eyes.

And, standing above her, was the blonde.

Cassie glared a second at him, then reached out-with her good hand-and pinched his nose.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, pouting. "I want a taste!"

"No. Ew." Cassie said. "No vamp has ever sucked my blood, and I'd like to keep it that way. Now where's your vodka?"

"Come on-my what?"

Crickets, again. Then, Rima's face went a little less "what-the-fuck-ever", and she retreived a mostly-full bottle from a black bag by her feet. "I've got some," she offered; Aido stared at her.

Cassie smiled and held out a hand. "Can I just-yeah." She took the bottle, opened it, swallowed a genorous amount, capped it, and handed it back; Aido stared at her.

Then, she began to put back on her shoes, which someone had removed, given they were covered in mud.

Aido stared at her.

"What the fuck time is it?" She asked one of them.

"I think it's around five." Said, again, Rima.

Cassie smiled. "Cool chiz." she said, high-fived the girl, and started for the exit.

At the doors, Aido caught her shoulder.

Cassie spun around, staring. "Y-ee-esss?"

"Um." He said.

"Two things," she said, when he didn't continue. "You have fuckin' awesome hair. Next. Thanks for not, like, killing me. That was pretty helpful."

"Yeah . . . " Aido said. "Um. Will you come to my birthday party?"

"Eh." She looked him up and down; he was wearing his uniform, still. She shrugged. "Sure. If I can bring a friend."

He observed her.

"She's also on the Disiplinary Comittee."

"Then, of course. You can bring two." He said, with a flirtatious sort of smile.

Cassie friendily smiled back, and made for the door again.

. . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. .. .. . . .. .. . .. . . . . ... .. .. .. . .. .

"Lei!" Cassie called from the door. "Wake the fuck up, I have news!"

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH." Said Lei, from her bed.

"I DRANK VAMPIRE VODKA." Cassie exclaimed, kicking off her shoes and jumping onto her roommate's bed, shaking the girl. "_Vampire. Vodka."_

Lei proccessed for a moment. Then, her eyes widened. "Does it taste any different from human vodka?" She asked, sitting up on her elbow.

"I don't think so, I just-Rima gave me vodka."

"Rima? The orange-haired girl? The one we like?"

"Well it's not Ruka we're talking about, now is it?"

"Cooool. Hey, do you think liking a girl makes us gay?"

Cassie tilted her head. "Not unless you want to sleep with her. Then you're gay."

"So do you want to sleep with every person of the male gender?"

They paused a moment, staring at different walls, and shrugged one shoulder and the same time. "Eh." They said in unison.

**Yes, that was short. Sorry. Introduction, y'know. The party will be in the next chapter. Loves!**

**-Cassie.**


End file.
